The Tissue Procurement Shared Resource organizes the regional participation of clinicians and pathologists to secure tissue specimens from cancer patients as well as normal tissues. The Tissue Procurement Shared Resource provides a reliable mechanism for obtaining fresh and processed tissue for histologic, cytogenetic, immunohistochemical, and molecular analysis. This service provides Cancer Center investigators with tissue samples for both prospective and retrospective studies. The Tissue Procurement Shared Resource supports the Nebraska Lymphoma Study Group, a multi-disciplinary research group that is dedicated to the study of the biology, epidemiology, and treatment of Iymphoma and related disorders. The UNMC Tissue Procurement Resource houses more than 5,800 frozen solid tumor specimens and > 3400 well-characterized frozen hematological malignancies.